Salto Dimensional
by Luthien Lykos
Summary: O dia da mentira pode parecer uma data muito divertida; tudo depende do ponto de vista e das pessoas com quem você brinca. Quando a reunião começou eles não pensavam que se tratava de uma brincadeira conjunta; agora não há nada a fazer além de seguir o plano meticulosamente traçado por outra pessoa.


Salto dimensional

Quando a luz faz uma curva

Olimpo

Estava atrasado, definitivamente odiava se atrasar; mas não havia como ter evitado daquela vez, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido pela última guerra contra a filha de seu irmão e graças a isso sua alma simplesmente levou mais tempo do que o costume para se recuperar. Por sorte, não que realmente acreditasse do poder de _Fortuna_ não era o único nessa situação: seu irmão e sua sobrinha também pareciam estar no mesmo caminho, alguns poucos metros a sua frente. Estranho como as diferenças sempre pareciam simplesmente desaparecer naquele lugar: o planeta; a guerra; a vida e a morte pareciam não importar ali dentro.

Cumprimentaram-se com um aceno cordial, raramente trocava palavras com quem quer que fosse: irmãos; sobrinhos; raros eram os momentos em que se permitia gastar sua lógica e moral por banalidades como cumprimentos. Caminharam em silêncio com _Atena_ entre eles, as portas como sempre abriam e fechavam durante a passagem: uma permissão silenciosa; um reconhecimento da grandeza; respeito.

A reunião estava marcada para ocorrer durante o crepúsculo, não entendeu exatamente o porque, _Zeus_, nunca marcava reuniões para aquele horário, simplesmente não gostava de ter seu sono perdido por causa dos problemas de outras criaturas inferiores a sua própria grandeza divina, o que significava que provavelmente aquela não seria uma reunião para tratar de coisas bobas: como os dilemas de _Afrodite,_ ou as patéticas guerras de _Ares_. E esperava que assim o fosse, não estava com muita paciência para aquele tipo de infantilidade hoje.

A porta principal finalmente entrava em foco: o largo corredor de mármore e suas belas colunas em um leve tom de marfim marcavam a grandeza e soberania dos residentes; os tons dourados de ouro branco decoravam a passagem ornamental da porta de madeira: os deuses da criação original; os titãs; e agora os olimpianos estavam representados naquela paisagem; todos centrados nas mãos do poderoso _Caos_; ao seu lado as deusas do destino.

Diferente das portas anteriores essa não se abriu, mas eles continuaram a caminhar para ela, suas imagens brilharam com intensidade e eles cruzaram o portal sendo levados para dentro da sala diretamente para uma porta atrás das cadeiras que ocupavam na grande reunião. _Atena, _nos corredores abaixo, junto a seus irmãos que representavam as facetas do sol e da lua. _Poseidon, _junto a _Anfitrite, _que juntos governavam os reinos submersos de Atlântida e Lemúria. _Hades,_ junto a _Core _como senhores do submundo. De certo modo ainda sentia aquele aperto incomodo no peito, a mulher ao seu lado sorria e sustentava no ventre uma criança. Que não era sua.

- Bom que chegaram a tempo. - A voz de seu irmão mais novo se fez ouvir no salão. Nunca vira aquela sala tão cheia quando naquele dia. Até mesmo Hipnos e Tânatos se reunião no salão ao lado da mãe Nix. - O que tenho a dizer é algo capaz de afetar a todos nós de um modo muito geral.

- Espero que não seja nenhum problema de ordem familiar. - Pronunciou-se em um sussurro com a mulher ao seu lado.

- Papai está preocupado com algo que não é capaz de controlar sozinho. - Foi a respostas que recebera da mesma. - Aparentemente é algo vindo de fora.

- De fora? - A resposta veio do outro homem, que parecia já estar ciente das conversas paralelas daqueles que haviam acabado de chegar. Não pode evitar de lançar um olhar intrigado e genuinamente preocupado ao irmão e a sobrinha. Algo de fora seria extremamente catastrófico nas condições que se encontravam após as guerras.

- Como já devem estar cientes algo se aproxima de nós a grande velocidade. - Os olhos esmeraldinos de seu irmão faiscavam enquanto se pronunciava, estava genuinamente irritado. - Como senhor do Olimpo é minha obrigação o monitoramento espacial que cerca a galáxia e as notícias não são nada boas. Recentemente venho observando uma movimentação estranha nos corpos celestes vizinhos, uma movimentação de cosmos muito grande se fez em Andrômeda, não que eu realmente acredite que os heróis do passado estejam se preparando para um retorno.

A divisão das galáxias fora uma proposta feita por ele a pedido de sua sobrinha e na época em questão esposa. _Core_ simplesmente não conseguia conceber o fim de alguns heróis, algumas entidades imortalizadas por seus irmãos e outras por ele próprio também se encontravam em Andrômeda, entre essas crianças a própria Andrômeda mitificada por ele próprio. Uma delicada dúvida lhe tocou em um lugar que não era capaz de compreender, teria Andrômeda algo haver com o garoto que agora era sua reencarnação? Teria sua protegida usado sua influência sobre aquela escolha?

- Hades! Está ouvindo? - Perdeu-se em pensamentos por tempo demais e aquilo nunca era um bom sinal. Sentiu as mãos finas e delicadas da mulher ao seu lado tocarem as suas em preocupação, simplesmente nunca conseguia esconder algo dela; mas a voz que lhe despertou fora a de seu irmão. - Vistes alguma coisa, príncipe das sombras?

- Uma divagação pessoal a qual não havia pensado antes. - Rapidamente correu os olhos até sua sobrinha nas fileiras mais baixas cujos olhos se encheram de medo e pavor. - Nada com o que precisem se preocupar, apenas uma divagação.

Viu a cor voltar ao rosto pálido da menina; mas tocaria no assunto assim que tivesse a devida oportunidade. Seu irmão gesticulou algo que novamente não percebeu, podia sentir o suave aperto das mãos femininas na sua, a mão livre da jovem seguiu ao ventre que se movia muito levemente, ao que parecia o bebê empurrava com os pés a procura de espaço. Levou as mãos aveludadas aos lábios, apesar da falta que sentia de sua companhia, ainda guardava carinho e afeto pela mulher ao seu lado.

- Papai dizia que houve uma chuva de meteoros a poucos dias, eles carregam energia cósmica e se encaminham com grande velocidade para cá. - O sorriso caloroso e igualmente suave que coroou seus lábios lhe eram o suficiente para saber que a mesma estava bem e feliz, admitiria milhares de vezes se preciso, adorava seu sorriso.

- Como pode estar tão tranquila com tudo isso? - Suspirou um pouco nervoso, ela sempre estava tranquila com tudo, mesmo que o mundo estivesse passando por uma grande guerra, ela sempre podia ver a parte boa mesmo nas maiores catástrofes.

- Impressão feminina. - Riu-se divertida apesar dos olhos raivosos de seu pai ou dos seus atentos e surpresos. - Papai já me ouvistes muito bem quando havia dito que essa chuva não é nada de mais, vai ficar tudo bem, já sofremos coisas piores e ainda estamos aqui e sempre teremos aliados, desde de que saibamos procurá-los e pedir ajuda.

Murmurinhos cortaram o salão quando a jovem deusa da primavera levantou-se de seu lugar sendo observada atentamente por todos, beijou rapidamente a face do homem ao seu lado e simplesmente partiu. Sua saída fora acompanhada pela de outros que como ela provavelmente tinham a mesma impressão: _Fortuna; Harmonia _e para a surpresa de muitos o próprio _Ares._

Quando o deus da guerra saiu de cena acompanhando sua filha os burburinhos recomeçaram com ainda mais força, afinal o próprio nunca perdia a oportunidade de guerrear com qualquer coisa que fosse posta a sua frente, aquele comportamento significava talvez que não valesse a pena tal perturbação da natureza.

Logo após sua partida não demorou muito tempo para que muitos dos presentes seguissem o mesmo caminho,inclusive a própria _Ártemis_, que sempre fora a defesa primária contra aquele tipo de problema, diferente de si seu irmão permanecia inalterado e expressivamente curioso ao lado de sua irmã _Atena_.

- Mulheres! - Exclamou o homem cujos olhos esmeraldinos pareciam frustrados com o descaso de sua filha. Não podia descordar daquele pensamento, _Core_ as vezes lhe transmitia aquele tipo de frustração.

- Senhor. - Ouviu a voz de seus fieis companheiros atrás de si, os deuses da morte acompanhados pela senhora da noite observavam atentamente sua expressão perdida.

- Estou bem Hipnos, só pensando naquele garoto. - Voltou-se para os corredores inferiores, os olhos de safira apesar da serenidade acompanhavam os seus desde aquele anuncio, acenou-lhe e ela partiu da sala, pode ouvir outra porta se fechando, seu irmão mais velho também havia partido. Tolo sentimento estranho aquele que se chamava amor.

- Refere-se ao santo de bronze senhor? - Ouviu a voz da anciã a suas costas, odiava quando ela mantinha-se naquela forma, sempre parecia esconder algo em suas rugas quando usava aquela forma, e em todas as ocasiões anteriores suas suspeitas sempre se confirmaram.

- Minha senhora, adorável mãe e amiga. - Levantou-se fazendo seu irmão mais novo gritar, não havia de fato dado o caso por encerrado, mas estava sendo ignorado por todos ao seu redor. Sorrindo ignorou o mais novo e continuou a falar com a mulher. - Não estou interessado em suas artimanhas. Não quero saber. Não vou me perturbar com suas brincadeiras. Não pensarei no assunto. Tenha um bom dia e uma ótima noite.

Saiu da sala acompanhado pelos filhos da mulher que apenas ria diabolicamente divertida. Estava confirmado, Nix e muito provavelmente outros deuses, sabiam perfeitamente bem o que estava por vir. Uma brincadeira; um luxo; uma diversão particular que eles apenas apreciariam. Odiava quando aquilo ocorria e ele simplesmente não conseguia prever, isso só acontecia quando _Core_ estava participando do plano. Irritou-se, como uma mulher grávida podia simplesmente comportar-se daquela forma tão absurdamente irresponsável, era para si um mistério ilógico.

Caminhou para fora de seu camarote, a jovem de melenas cor de lavanda caminhava armada em escudo e lança de um lado para o outro no saguão, alguns mais jovens apenas se divertiam observando a cena: gritava com o deus dos mares; explodia em impropérios para com o irmão mais velho; urrava furiosa com coisas que nem mesmo poderiam atingi-la. Adorava vê-la naquela situação, principalmente depois da resolução final de sua guerra particular.

- Ainda preocupada? - Perguntou vendo-a quase pular sobre si; mas fora apanhada a tempo por seu irmão que a impedia de prosseguir utilizando-se do tridente. - Só estava analisando a guerra dos últimos quinhentos anos.

- Analisando os últimos quinhentos anos! - Gritou furiosa, a veia lhe saltando de forma grosseira. - A guerra durou menos de um ano e um dia nos últimos quinhentos anos, tivestes todo o tempo para pensar sobre ela... Quinhentos anos!

- Vejo que começa a entender o que estou a meditar. - Viu a surpresa decorar a face de ambos os deuses, mas foi seu irmão mais novo que completou seus pensamentos.

- Então você também acredita que isso pode ter influencia na guerra de vocês. - Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmativa, não precisou confirmar aquilo, o que deixou sua sobrinha ainda mais nervosa.

- Papai! - Iria se pronunciar, mas fora interrompida pelo homem que ainda a sustentava contra o peito na tentativa de confortá-la.

- Começo a me questionar se fora apenas uma coincidência sua reencarnação ao redor das duas últimas reencarnações de _Atena;_ mas a movimentação vir de dentro da própria Andrômeda parece simplesmente confirmar as suspeitas não?

Não era algo o qual ele desejava pensar; mas haviam coisas que ele desejava entender, suspeitas principalmente. Haveria algo ou alguém por de trás de seus últimos movimentos, odiava pensar que era manipulado, afinal não era o deus do reino dos mortos por outro motivo se não sua capacidade de analisar as pessoas e seu próprio poder, odiava pensar que estava sendo manipulado por tanto tempo.

- Não irei simplesmente descartar a possibilidade sem nem ao menos analisar as coisas com mais cuidado. - Anunciou sendo observado pelos presentes. - Mas desconfio que algo, ou alguém esteja brincando conosco e tentando interferir, de alguma forma.

- Acha que isso realmente é possível Hades? Acha que _ele_ está tentando algo? - Titãs, o medo do retorno deles sempre fazia seu irmãozinho arrepiar-se, ainda se lembrava dos trotes do famoso dia da mentira, sempre fora muito sério e reservado para sair por ai pregando peças; mas as vezes usava isso para se distrair, extravasar, enviava um aviso de socorro com ajuda do cavalo e sentava-se paciente para observar o terror que o homem estampava na face. Cinco minutos depois enviava outra mensagem explicando seu pequeno e tolo engano, das últimas três vezes o receptor já se encontrava a postos para uma guerra.

- Não creio que sejam os titãs Zeus. - Os olhos de seu irmão mais velho brilhavam com as mesmas lembranças divertidas. - Mas sempre manterei lhe informado sobre qualquer movimentação suspeita ou o meu mais leviano engano.

- Não brinque com isso homem! - Gritou irritado causando gargalhadas na esposa que até então apenas observava a cena.

- Rapazes. - Era o seu modo gentil e delicado de pedir atenção. Suas longas melenas em um dourado caracol caiam-lhe sobre a armadura de forma bela e elegante. - Não creio que Zeus esteja se precipitando ao acreditar se tratar de algo realmente perigoso, nunca fomos atacados por algo de fora do sistema, isso poderia de alguma forma ajudar os titãs a escaparem.

Seus olhos de safira mantinham-se calmos e serenos, suas palavras desesperaram seu marido, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que não aos dois mais velhos, pelo contrário conheciam-na perfeitamente bem para saber que mentia; mas para que seu plano junto as outras simplesmente funcionasse precisava de uma ordem direta de seu consorte e a teria mesmo que para isso precisasse enganá-lo; novamente.

- Estão vendo, eu sabia. - Começou. Pensou irritado ao notar que a mulher mentia, e sabia perfeitamente bem que eles não acreditavam em sua afirmação. - O que faremos, Hera isso será perigoso, catastrófico, o que faremos meu bem. As crianças, os meninos, nossos irmãos.

- Apenas se acalme menino. - Ouviu a voz escura e sombria da deusa da noite, Nix como uma dos originais da criação simplesmente acalmava-lhe o espirito. - Nem tudo está perdido no mundo de Gaia.

- Gaia! - O nome de sua avó causava-lhe arrepios, simplesmente odiava pensar que _aquele _dia havia enfim chegado. Tolo, aquele dia já se havia passado a muito, apenas não havia percebido ainda que sua filha não desejava seu poder.

- Sua avó não pretende matá-lo menino, ou já o teria feito a muitos séculos. - Anunciou para sua tranquilidade. - Digo apenas que pode ter um modo de se preparar melhor para qualquer imprevisto.

- Uma forma! - Aquela conversa parecia finalmente encaminhar-se para seu derradeiro final, seja lá qual fosse o plano de sua irmã e outras deidades iria começar ali e naquele momento. - Qual? Nix, qual?

- Tem seus irmãos e filha a habitar a terra, traga de volta seus guerreiros e os prepare para uma possível nova guerra. - Anunciou por fim deixando aos três de boca aberta, não era comum aquele tipo de situação ocorrer, e para ser bem franco era algo que nunca havia ocorrido até então. - Faça os trabalhar juntos e use sua aliança junto aos Nórdicos para assegurar-se que nenhum deles auxilie esses seres e teremos uma boa vantagem.

- Odin! Irmãos! Bebê. - Odiava aquele choro desesperado por tão pouco, definitivamente Zeus era facilmente manipulado, abraçado a sua "pequena" garotinha embalava a jovem deusa como se ela estivesse chorando por ter caído de sua primeira bicicleta. - Não se preocupe bebê, papai sempre estará aqui para ajudar. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Certo papai, certo. - A expressão de profundo tédio se instalava na face puramente constrangida de sua sobrinha, odiava aquele tipo de cena.

* * *

Terra

Não levou muito mais que duas horas para resolverem tudo, dois anos se passaram na terra enquanto a chuva de meteoros apenas se aproximava. Durante seu retorno a terra conseguira um novo corpo, o antigo corpo do pintor italiano, restaurado graças a liberdade que seu atual avatar havia conquistado, de certo modo não podia culpá-lo pelo contrario, secretamente estava feliz por aquela evolução, também fazia parte de si aquele desejo incontrolável de libertar-se de qualquer forma de controle.

Adentrou o castelo apenas para sentir o forte abraço de sua irmã mortal, Pandora sempre ficava muito sentimental principalmente depois da guerra, mais ainda com aquele retorno tão repentino e inusitado. Assim como havia proclamado Nix, não apenas os guerreiros santos, como também generais marina e guerreiros deuses havia retornado a vida; mas agora também seus guerreiros.

De certo modo sentiu-se tranquilo com aquilo, sabia que não deveria ser nada grave, caprichos de sua irmã, assim caminhou novamente pelo mundo mortal na espera da resolução final daquele plano.

* * *

Olimpo

A noite já havia caído há muito sobre o reino dos deuses, o casal apenas observava o decorrer de toda aquela situação engraçada. Haviam realmente acreditado naquele tolo teatro.

- Acha que ele vai se chatear? - Perguntou o homem cujos olhos esmeraldinos estavam fechados, inalava profundamente o forte perfume de frutas que vinha da curva do pescoço de sua esposa. - Sabe como ele é sensível com relação a _ela_.

- Creio que não querido. - Mentia e ele pressionou-a um pouco mais entre seus braços. - Não muito pelo menos.

- Concordo. - Liberou-a de sua força e permitiu que ela relaxasse encostada em seu largo peito. - De certo modo fico surpreso que Hades tenha se esquecido de hoje, ele geralmente não perde a oportunidade de brincar comigo.

- Isso porque você se preocupa muito por tão pouco. - Beijou-lhe o queixo de forma delicada, lembrava-se do último dia da mentira, seu pequeno e adorado irmãozinho a chorar pela vergonha de mais uma vez ter caído naquele truque bobo. Assim traçou aquele plano para que "juntos" pudessem se vingar do divino príncipe das sombras. De certo modo aquele plano era somente seu, mas sabia como seu irmão ficava chateado por não participar das coisas.

- Mas acha que ele vai desconfiar de algo? Quero dizer, quando _ela _chegar? - Observava atentamente a movimentação dos corpos celestes, aquele pequeno adendo fora um pedido de sua filha, um pequeno elo de carinho que ainda mantinha com o ex-marido o qual não pode simplesmente negar.

- Quando _ela_ chegar, já será muito tarde para que ele simplesmente possa impedir algo. - Virou-se para o homem a suas costas, abraçando-o pelo pescoço depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

- Você está certa. Não vai poder impedir e vou poder jogar isso contra ele no próximo encontro de casais. - Riu-se enquanto abraçava a esposa e observava as estrelas, seria um ano realmente muito divertido, não podia acreditar que todos haviam decidido participar daquele pequeno plano, seria uma bela forma de passar o tempo e evitar novos ataques a sua filha, mesmo que para isso também tivesse de brincar um pouco com ela.

- Só me surpreendo com o fato de você ter decidido colocar seu precioso bebê nesse bolão de apostas. - Acariciou-lhe o peito com luxuria nos olhos, adoraria a oportunidade de brincar um pouco com a enteada, mas quando a proposta partiu do próprio marido surpreendeu-se.

- Você gosta de torturá-la não é mesmo? - Perguntou sorrindo vendo-a afastar os olhos constrangida com aquele deslize. - Não é a única anjo, é apenas uma brincadeira inocente e infantil o qual acredito que deva fazer com que você e os outros se divirtam um pouco a custas dela.

- Quer nos divertir as custas dela? - Surpresa e curiosa deixou-se levar para a cama envolvida nos braços do marido.

- É melhor que vocês guerrearem correto? - Questionou-a rindo enquanto a depositava no colchão e a abraçava. - Poupa minha dor de pai também.

- Engenhoso Zeus, muito engenhoso. - Sorriu enquanto fazia-lhe caricias. - Então quer dizer que o senhor tinha seu próprio plano secreto.

- Sempre tenho planos secretos querida. - Viu os olhos safira irritados e curiosos com aquela declaração. - Mas pelo Estige dou-te minha palavra de que no momento é o único que tenho.

Sabia mesmo sem aquela promessa que era o único plano que ele possuía, podia ver a verdade em seus olhos mesmo que estivesse escondida no fundo de sua alma, perdida em sua eternidade. Abraçou o marido fortemente, adorava dormir abraçada ao seu calor e sentindo seu perfume, não demorou muito para que fosse enviada ao mundo dos sonhos enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de que aquele seria o inicio de um dos melhores anos de sua vida.


End file.
